Anomalous
by Leojane
Summary: Erudite never had the chance to activate the serum, allowing for Tris and Four to bring awareness to the impending war. Tris and Four are forced to find a way to prevent mass devastation as well as discover their places in Dauntless.


Tris wasn't sure what she actually intended on doing by walking to Four's room. But as her feet carried her closer and closer to the apartment, she found her breath catching more in her throat. She wiped her sweaty palms on her pants before knocking somewhat timidly on his apartment door.

The past several days had gone by with a whirlwind, leaving Tris questioning her next move. So much had happened since the initiates' rankings were announced. She was faced with not only the decision of how to handle the impending Erudite war plans, but also the direction her life would take. As expected, Peter was not pleased with the rankings and had been a constant thorn in her side the past week.

After a moment the door cracked open so that Tris could see the outline of Four in the shadows. Looking down at his former student, Four grinned before allowing her to enter. She quickly walked in without so much as a "hello". He watched her as she paced around his room, her eyes blazing.

"While I'm not complaining, is there any particular reason why you're pacing in my room?" Four questioned with a smirk and he walked towards her.

Startled out of her daze, Tris looked up into his gaze and let out a long sigh. "I don't know what do to now that I'm actually here."

While most Dauntless initiates who placed first in their class would jump at the chance to be a leader-in-training, Tris wasn't sure which track was right for her. After Christinia had told her that Peter wanted to be a leader-in-training, Tris hesitated to take the role that should've been hers. It wasn't her goal to end up in the bottom of the chasm.

Instead of taking his girlfriend seriously, Four stared blankly at Tris before letting out a big laugh. Pulling her into a hug he said, "You don't know what to do? What in the world are you talking about?"

Looking up she responded, "Well I have to pick a job soon right?"

"You'll get to that eventually. I know Eric and I are supposed to help move the new members to their rooms tomorrow. Just concentrate on that for the meantime." He said while pulling her with him to sit on the bed so that they could be on the same eye level.

"Rooms?" She questioned.

Tris didn't know why that surprised her, but she realized that maybe she didn't want to move rooms. The ones she had were already close to Tobias, which had been proving convenient the last week.

"You can always just move in with me." He said reclining back onto his bed with a 'oomph'.

Four could see the panic arising in the girl standing in front of him with amusement. He knew he shouldn't tease her like this, but sometimes she made it far too easy. It was no secret that Tris feared intimacy and living together would be the ultimate commitment to intimacy. He still had to remind himself that she was only sixteen.

As Tris began sputtering, he decided to put her out of her misery, "I was just teasing. You'll be moved with the other new members to a wing with other young adults wing. They always keep rooms for single members in the upper levels."

Punching him in his shoulder, Tris reclined next to Four before starting, "That wasn't very nice you know."

"I told you I struggle with kindness." He teased back.

"You're ridiculous." She retorted, "You've always been kind to me. Well, you know, besides throwing knives at me and calling me a 'silly little girl'."

"Which if you remember correctly were to help you." he countered, and with that turned to tickle the girl in front of him.

Abruptly he stopped and looked at the girl in front of him. Without saying anything it melded his mouth to hers. The two continued kissing, eventually with Tris ending up underneath Tobias. Gently he reached his hand up to caress her face while her hands went up to his sides gently tugging at his shirt.

Slowly he dragged his hands down to her side, before slipping his hand under her shirt and onto her lower back, pulling her closer.

In-between kisses Tobias murmured, "If. We. Don't. Stop. Soon. We'll. Have. To. Call. You. Six."

Sighing, Tris pulled away, tracing his hairline down to his shoulders and back.

"You're right." She admitted with an air of defeat, "I didn't really come here tonight for that."

Tobias pulled her close rubbing his nose against her forehead.

"I know."

"At least not yet." She whispered.

Whether he heard her or not Tobias decided not to comment. He knew that when she was ready, they would take that step together. Until then they would be fine sharing kisses and caresses.

They sat quietly for a few moments calming down their breathing before Tris spoke up.

"I was thinking of being an ambassador to another faction. But I don't know if that's such a good…"

Before she could say anything else Tobias turned to her questioning, "Why would you do that?"

Taken back she replied, "Well I thought it would be a good way to put together my experience from Abnegation and Dauntless. Help to improve relations between factions."

"Are you trying to be figured out?" He asked sharply. "What better way to put yourself on display for someone to figure out. You're Dauntless now. Remember that."

Tris could tell that her career plan was upsetting Tobias. She wasn't quiet sure why. It would keep her out of Dauntless headquarters most of the time, allowing her to communicate with leaders via video chat instead of in person. She could see her parents again and maybe even get the chance to talk with Caleb more often. Tris wasn't sure that a leadership role was for her, especially if she wanted to stay out of trouble with Peter.

She knew she shouldn't care about him any longer, but a lifetime worth of nightmares of being stabbed in the eye or pitched into the chasm was enough to leave that position open for someone else.

Slightly annoyed she snapped back, "Well what do you think I should be? Work in the control room with you? Become a weapons master? I'd be horrible at both and I'd prefer to leave the leadership nonsense up to someone else."

"Why don't you talk to Zeke tomorrow and see if he has any suggestions. I just don't want you put in any danger."

"I just don't know where I would fit in here best." She admitted shamefully. "Nothing seems logical enough for me."

"Careful, your Erudite is showing."

Smiling she pinched him, earning her a sharp intake of breath from the man next to her.

"Damn woman, quit."

Tris just continued smiling.

"The quilt you have on your wall. It's from Abnegation isn't it?"

Four was quiet for a moment before slowly saying, "Yes, it was my mother's before she died."

"It's very lovely." She commented

"It's all I have left of her. Sometimes I think it would be best if I burned it."

As the two relaxed a bit more they began talking about the future. Being able to visit her parents again. Not wanting to see his father ever again. What job would allow Tris the most freedom, while protecting her. Why Tobias thought he would be wrong in a leadership position. Why Tris thought he would be nothing but right in a leadership position. They continued on until Tris fell asleep listening to Tobias tell her stories about his escapades when he first came to Dauntless.

Looking down he watched her sleep for a few moments before leaning over to turn out his bedside lamp. With a click the room went dark. As soon as he settled back down on the bed Tris draped herself over Tobias in her sleep. Smiling Tobias leaned into her embrace and closed his eyes for the night, reveling in the feeling of having Tris next to him. They would deal with tomorrow, tomorrow.


End file.
